Do I Have Any Chance With You?
by She's Thunderstorms
Summary: AH. Translation. You just watch her from far away, but you don't know her, as well as she doesn't know you exist. However, why don't you take advantage of Valentine's spirit to try your luck? Are there no chances, then? Edward&Bella. Complete.
1. No

**Disclaimer****: Nothing of this belongs to me; only the madness. **

…

_**Do I Have Any Chance With You**__**?**_

**By LadyCornamenta**

…

**Chapter I: No.**

It had been exactly a month since I had seen her for the very first time. It had been the tenth of January, casually, in company of the ruthless cold in the prime of winter. I had gone out of the university with a huge pile of work to do and some personal obligations related with my family, who was living a few kilometers far from there. I had come into that cafe trying to take shelter from the threatening clouds and the intense wind. After taking my coat off, I had found a place in a table next to the window, where I left my books and my bag. I had ordered one of those coffees I liked and something to eat; I kept myself busy watching the shapes the raindrops made on the window's crystal.

Then she had came into the cafe. It must had been around five o'clock in the afternoon, and she had seemed to be in the same situation I had been: she was soaked, with a little rucksack hanging on her shoulder, and her hair was messy. At the beginning she had just taken my attention as any other person who went into the place as another entertainment for my waiting, but that hadn't lasted a very long time. In a fashion cafe like that, it was normal to see groups of teenagers talking about the latest discs, all the new movies or those actors they liked, about what there were doing that weekend or the latest entertainments in the city. But she, lonely as me, had sat on one of those high bar stools with nobody to talk to. After having a few words with the waitress, she had picked up her rucksack and had taken out an old and ramshackle book. Then, in the noisy atmosphere, she had started to read with an enviable calmness. I didn't know how long I had been staring at her, but the truth was that, since that day, I couldn't stop doing it.

A month after the first meeting, I had already known many things about here, little superficial details: I knew she always arrived there between four past thirty and five o'clock, she had a strange preference for dark clothes, the novels she always took with her had been written by Jane Austen —and old and well-known author of the romantic genre—, that she always ordered the same coffee with cream and caramel, her position in the cafeteria never changed and that she seemed to be upset when girls sat close to her who started to talk nonsense loudly. The way she puckered her lips, the way she moved her nose or her eyes... everything about her captivated me. Her bushy and messy brown hair-moving as her head did gave off sparkles of colors between red and chocolate. She had become my little distraction, my reason to wait the afternoon anxiously and to beg that the morning pass quickly. She had turned into my silent obsession, even when I didn't know her name; she had turned into my little incentive, even when we had never talked to each other at all.

That cold and windy afternoon on the tenth of February she arrived at a quarter to five. After sitting in her usual place, she had taken out her novel. The waitress had came up to her and she had made her order; then she went back to concentrate in her book

I rested on my seat, looking at each of her movements carefully, asking myself what her name could be, as I did every afternoon. I couldn't even imagine it; the possibilities were too many to conjecture and go nowhere again.

I knew which one was the best solution; I knew what I should do. It had been clear for me since the first day I had stared at her for too long. Since that day I had realized I was completely captivated by her. However, I was too much of a coward to come up to her.

Suddenly, that stupid confidence started to rush through my veins- that certainty that everything would be alright. 'Why don't you get closer to the mysterious girl and talk to her? Which was the objective of staring at her from the outside if I could get something more?' I thought. Almost without noticing it, I found myself standing next to my table. If somebody had looked at me, he had probably thought I was an idiot, because I moved forward and then back many times, like I was dancing or something. However, before I could do anything but that stupid swinging, her mobile rang. She answered the phone in a hurry and had some short words with the one who was calling her. After that, I only saw her putting her mobile in her rucksack and standing up. Then she disappeared behind the door and I stayed there, standing in the middle of the cafeteria and with my face distorted by surprise.

I came out of my stupefaction just because I heard a singsong laugh. I turned to see a pair of eyes the color of topaz and the little face of the waitress.

"She will come again. She always does" she commented in an optimistic way, giving me some soft pat on my back.

"Do you know her name?" I asked, still staring at the place where she was minutes before. It didn't even bother me the fact that the waitress had discovered my interest in that lady.

"Isabella, but she prefers to be called Bella" she answered.

_Bella. _That name clearly sounded better than all the others in my head. That lady was beautiful, in all the ways and all the languages.

That night was the first night I dreamed about her. However, for Bella, I was nothing but a complete stranger.

_No, there weren't chances with her__ -beyond my impossible dreams. _

…

**Hello everybody! It's really nice to be here finally. This is an old Valentine's story that Cindy encouraged me to translate. I have to thank .BeautifulDreamer.x and the-vampire-act for their help as Beta Readers. Really, thank you for your work!**

**It's a short Edward-Bella of just five chapters like this one. Not long, not twisted. It's a simple story.**

**I hope you have enjoyed it. Did you like it? I will be waiting for your comments! **

**Take care!**


	2. Perhaps

**Disclaimer****: Nothing of this belongs to me; only the madness. **

…

_**Do I Have Any Chance With You**__**?**_

**By LadyCornamenta**

…

**Chapter II: Perhaps****.**

That night, when I was back in my apartment, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella; about her name and my sudden decision of coming up to her. Lying on the sofa of my sitting room, the idea seemed stupid and crazy to me: what could I say to her?

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and I've been watching you for a month. You're Bella, right? Oh, yeah, I knew because a waitress saw how desperate I was and she told me you name". I pointed, talking to the air. "Sure, that will sound very normal".

Oh, yeah, and lately I talked to myself.

It was official: I was losing my mind.

The next day my weekly routine repeated: I woke up early, I had a little breakfast and I rushed to the university. One of the benefits of living alone was that I didn't have to worry about order, meals or housework; I just did what I needed, when I needed it. After driving my _Volvo_ through the city, I arrived to the campus and I parked. That was how my day started.

The classes went by and I was in that strange unconsciousness I had been since the last days of January, when Bella —I was surprised by the fact that I felt so good just to be allowed to call her by her name— had become a kind of obsession for me. When Biology lessons came to their end, I rushed out of the classroom. It was good that people stopped bothering me. When I had just started collage, many people used to intercept me in the corridors to talk, to invite me to some party or things like that. But I just sacked them with cordial and quick words, too hurried to talk. As time went by, I knew they had learned that, in the instant the classes ended, the only thing I wanted was an escape from the university.

After reaching my car and throwing inside of it all my stuff, I started to drive to the cafeteria, which was some miles from the campus. A few minutes later, I stood in front of the little door of the place. As every afternoon, I came in and I took a look around me. That day, however, I decided I wouldn't sit in my usual place next to the window; instead of that, I went straight to the bar and I sit in one of the stools, next to the one Bella always took. The same young waitress came up to me with a friendly smile.

"The usual thing, kid?" she asked, resting her elbows on the bar.

"Yeah, thanks. And add a piece of chocolate cake, please?"

The girl went away, with that graceful gait she had, and I just waited. My coffee and my snack arrived soon, and I started to sample it in silence, while the noise of the place came to my ears only as a remote echo. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that she was there. I only noticed her when I heard the sound of the wood against the floor that produced the legs of the stool that was by my side. When I looked up, her chocolate eyes collided with mine. I was frozen in my place, maybe with my mouth literally open, looking at those deep and curious brown eyes. She had dark eyebrows, rosy lips and pale skin, covered with occasional little freckles.

"Good morning" I saluted rashly. "I mean… good afternoon, good afternoon".

A little funny smile formed on her lips, which she tried to hide with a curtain of hair.

"Good afternoon" she answered.

"I'm Edward Cullen" I introduced myself quickly, with that nervous and stupid pitch, holding out my hand to her.

"Bella, Bella Swan" she said, shaking my hand clumsily.

That was all our talking, but I was surprised by the fact that she decided not to read. She ordered the usual coffee and something to eat, and she started to sample it in silence, without doing anything else, with an edition of _Sense and Sensibility_ by her side. Some minutes after taking her order, the waitress appeared and waved at Bella, giving me then a quick wink.

"Austen again?" asked the tiny employee.

"That's right" Bella answered quickly, taking her book and looking at it with affection.

"Hey you, boy, do you like Austen?" the waitress asked me with a knowing smile.

"The truth is I've only read two of her books, but I think they're pretty good" I answered honestly. I had read them in high school, some years ago. "I think she really knows how to describe perfectly the spirit of that time and the way people lived romance".

Bella's dark eyes sat on me.

"I think it's a very appropriated definition" she commented, with a smile.

I corresponded to the gesture of her lips with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Thanks".

The young waitress' eyes went from Bella to me, looking at us with astonishment.

"You two are a pair of weirdos" she pointed, with a funny face. After that she showed a big smile and winked. "You should try to go out together. You make a nice couple".

I saw Bella's cheeks tingeing with an adorable blush and I averted my eyes. However, I smiled inevitably

_Perhaps, only perhaps, I had a chance with that peculiar lady, without the need of closing my eyes and only dream about it. _

…

**Another chapter here. What do you think? I have to say thanks for the reviews, the favorites and the alerts. I'm new in the English fandom and I'm really happy you enjoy my work. It's really nice!**

**Thanks again to the-vampire-act for checking my mistakes! Because of her this chapter doesn't look like a it was written by a seven-years-old girl haha. **

**Take care! I'll be pleased to read your comments.**


	3. Maybe

**Disclaimer****: Nothing of this belongs to me; only the madness. **

…

_**Do I Have Any Chance With You**__**?**_

**By LadyCornamenta**

…

**Chapter III****: Maybe.**

My conversation with Bella wasn't as long as I would like to,specially because it seemed hard for the both of us strike up a conversation deeper than "Oh, what awful weather!" or "This rain it's unbearable, isn't it?". Finally she said that she had to go, because she had to be at home at half past seven.

"It was a pleasure to talk with you," I commented with sincerity while she was standing up.

We hadn't really 'talked' in the sense of having a real conversation, but it was progress to even talk with her, and I was glad about it.

"The same to you," she answered with a soft smile that soon passed on to me.

I stayed and watched her like an idiot as she left the cafeteria.

"At least she already knows your name," whispered the waitress with fun, taking me out of my own world.

I turned around to look at her with an ironic smile and let out a sarcastic laugh.

Somebody called the girl by her name —which turned out to be Alice— and the waitress, after winking, disappeared behind the back of the cafeteria.

Again I was drowned in my state of unconsciousness until the fourteenth of February arrived. In that terrific date, everything seemed too cloying and full of hormones for my own good, especially because the university students behaved like little teenagers in love. I thanked God I had something to think about during my classes while everybody was talking about their plans or trying to get a date to hang out.

I was approached many times by some girls that were looking for someone to share the day with or even to asked me to join their group of friends. However, always politely, I rejected all the proposals; I just wanted to go to the cafeteria where I could see her; where I could see _my_ Bella.

Had I said '_my _Bella'?

OK, the situation was starting to get out of my hands.

Soon I drove to the cafeteria with a strange feeling inside my chest. I had never really been a great fanatic of Valentine's Day, but that year it had turned into my perfect excuse to invite Bella out; an innocent date, just to get to know each other… nothing big. That was all I was looking for —at least for the moment.

When I arrived I sat again in the same stool that was next to Bella's while I shook my hair-wet because of the recent rain that have started to fall. After making the same old order and a short conversation with Alice, I rested my arms on the wooden counter, willing to wait for Bella. However, the clock struck a quarter past five in the afternoon and she hadn't arrived yet. Then, after long minutes of waiting, I realized what an idiot I had been; it was Valentine's Day… why the hell was I so sure she hadn't had any plans? Come on, the girl was pretty, young and, even from far away, you could notice she was a really interesting person… why wouldn't someone like her have a date to celebrate that day?

I sighed, pulling my hair back and hanging my head.

She wouldn't come.

She had someone to spend the day with, and I was there, like a fool, still waiting for her…

So suddenly, like a gale, the reason of my constant distractions went through the door with soaked clothes and her hair dripping wet, like the first time I saw her. She took off her coat and tried to tie up her messy hair in a strange ponytail. She sat down and Alice took her order; then her brown eyes laid down on me.

"Hi" I saluted with a tiny smile. "Happy Valentine's Day"

"The same to you" she answered without real enthusiasm.

"Do you have any plans for today?" I investigated while I sucked in the second coffee of the day.

"Not really" she answered, a bit surprised by my curiosity. "I don't really like that kind of days…" seeing the confusion on my face, she continued. "I think they're mostly commercial dates".

I stayed thoughtful. What kind of girl didn't enjoy Valentine's Day?

I wasn't wrong when I guessed she was different.

"You're right," I accepted honestly, "but it might be a good excuse to invite someone dinner".

"I guess so" she said.

I smiled. That girl must have been be really naïve if she hadn't comprehended all my indirect insinuations yet.

And I loved that.

"Would you allow me to give commercial business a little more money by accepting my invitation for dinner?" I asked, trying to hide behind my false confident.

Her eyes opened widely with surprise, and she kept looking at me in silence.

"I-I-I guess… it's oK" she stammered, looking in another direction.

I smiled again, with a warm feeling inside my chest.

_Maybe I did have a chance with Bella. I didn't need to imagine her voice in my dreams any more: I could hear it that night. _

…

**Here I am again. Sorry I took so long to upload a new chapter, but I had a little confusion with my beta ****—thank you again, girl— and it took more than I expected. **

**Thank you for your reviews! Really, I feel totally glad that you're enjoying the story. If I can, I'll be back in a few days. And for the one who asked, the story is all in Edward's POV. **

**I hope that, if you read, you can leave a comment and tell me what you think. Translating this is not easy and reviews are a huge incentive.**

**Read you later. Take care!**


	4. Possibly

**Disclaimer****: Nothing of this belongs to me; only the madness. **

…

_**Do I Have Any Chance With You**__**?**_

**By LadyCornamenta**

…

**Chapter IV****: Possibly. **

Bella seemed nervous when we were standing at the door of a restaurant placed in the city centre. It had been really hard for me to make a reservation, bearing in mind the date, but I was happy to be there; however, she didn't look totally comfortable. Inside of a beautiful dark blue dress, covered with a heavy black coat, she looked gorgeous, but in her face I could clearly see the discomfort. While a young lady was placing us in our table, I dedicated to study my partner in silence. We both sat at the table, and she seemed to realize that I was analyzing her, because she stared at me.

"What happens?" she asked, blushing in the process.

"Do you mind being here?" I questioned directly, but in a soft voice.

She looked surprised, and I don't lie when I say that her cheeks had a darker blush.

"No… no… it's just that… well…"

"What?" I asked sweetly when she suddenly stopped talking.

"It's weird for me that you've invited me here, being a complete stranger to you, without knowing what I study, where I live, how old I am… I don't know," she stammered. "However, what surprises me the most is that I've accepted," she muttered. I think that she was talking to herself while she looked down.

I sighed, and a crooked smile appeared in my face because of her uncertainty.

"The truth it's that you've caught me since the first day I saw you," I admitted, and I saw her looking up with the colors in her face changing. "Don't ask me why, but soon I knew that you weren't as the other girls." I confessed. "I know it sounds trite, but it's only the truth."

She blinked.

"I don't understand…"

"You have something special, Bella." I assured sincerely. "Something that all the other girls should have to be absolutely charming."

She blushed again.

"You could tell me your age, your profession or the place where you live, but things wouldn't change for me," I continued with that sincerity attack. "There's something about you that invites me in, even when I don't know more than your name and some little things that I had the chance to observe."

She looked too shaken because of what I had said to add something more. We shared a deep silence, which I broke only to order our dinner to the waitress.

"I know it sounds foolish," she commented suddenly, and I looked her in the eyes again. Under the lights of the restaurant they were shinning more intense than ever. "But after what you've said it'd be hard to ignore you."

"I'm glad about it," I admitted. "Do you think I could deserve some kind of chance with you, even when you don't know anything about me?"

She nodded slowly.

"So… are you going to give a chance to a boy that you don't even know?"

She sighted, and a soft smile appeared in her pink lips.

"I guess it couldn't be worse to the chances I've given to the ones I did know," she accepted. "Apart from that, something in you makes me think you are a good guy."

I smiled honestly with a warm feeling inside my chest.

I was sure that was the opportunity to win the heart of that girl that had stolen mine. She was at my reach… I should take advantage of that.

_Possibly I had a chance with that lady, that I wanted to consider mine and just mine, like I did in every one of my little fantasies. _

…

**Here it is, finally. The next one is the last chapter. It was a really silly story I've written, but I was glad that people in the English fandom could be able to read it. **

**Thanks again to the-vampire-act to help me with my mistakes. As I always say, she is the reason why all of this has some logic haha. **

**Thanks for your reviews too. I'm really, really happy to receive them. **

**Read you soon. Cheers!**


	5. Yes

**Disclaimer****: Nothing of this belongs to me; only the madness. **

…

_**Do I Have Any Chance With You**__**?**_

**By LadyCornamenta **

…

**Chapter V****: Yes. **

"So you're studying medicine, but you say that your real passion is music and writing?" asked Bella, a bit of incredulity in her voice.

We had been talking for a really long time while we were enjoying a quiet meal under the soft light of the restaurant. Through her short stories and answers to my questions, Bella had proven o me that she was the fascinating person I could observe through her deep eyes, her soft moves and her captivating expressions. I had also told her many things about me, especially because I wanted to take away that nickname of 'stranger'.

I nodded with a smile after her curious words.

"You could be such a good compositor," she pointed. "You seem to be good at it."

I laughed softly then took my glass to sip the content. I entertained myself playing with a bit of water that stayed in the bottom of the receptacle, staring at the end of it.

"The truth is that I love composing, but I do it just as a hobby," I assured, leaving the glass and resting my elbows on the table, my fingers intertwined. I stared at her again.

"Do you compose your own songs?" she asked, completely surprised.

I laughed again at her reaction.

"Only as a hobby," I reiterated.

"It would be interesting listening to something you've made," she commented, and my heart jumped inside my chest.

"Whenever you want." I smiled.

She smiled back while she grabbed her glass and took it to her lips.

After another thirty minutes of conversation, we went out of the restaurant. It was a quarter to ten. It was late, and Bella might've been tired since it was a working day;,but I didn't want to let her go. Her company had been much more gratifying than I had imagined, and I refused to allow her to go away from me.

Both of us went into my car,anyway, but I didn't start the car.

"Bella, I… I would like to give you something."

She looked at me with curiosity.

I took a little bag out of my pocket and gave it to Bella, who was still with that expression of confusion on her face.

"Edward, you didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to," I replied softly, interrupting her. "Actually, I need to."

She looked at me, confused, but I only incited her to open the gift, doing signs with my hands. She obeyed, scratching the paper carefully. With her delicate fingers, she raised the silver bracelet, and her eyes stared at it for a long time. At the bottom of it there was a little pendant with the shape of a cup of coffee. A smile appeared on her lips and, still frowning, she looked me in the eyes.

"I wanted you to have something that reminded you of me," I said, honestly, "and I thought that a cup of coffee was pretty… appropriate."

Her melodious and soft laugh filled every corner of my car.

"Thanks, Edward, really" she said, and, with a sign, she asked me to fasten the bracelet.

I obeyed and fastened the bracelet carefully, leaving a caress on her fragile hand and holding it into mines. She looked up, and her eyes reached mine soon. She looked surprised at my contact, but not as intimidated as when we had arrived there. There was something in her eyes, some silent invitation to my desires, to my need of going a bit further with her. I'd already known her, but everything about her was telling me that there were no doubts that she was the girl I was looking for.

"Bella," I called, my voice full of doubt even when she already had her eyes set on me, "would you mind if I do something that I've been dying to do since the first time I saw you?"

She blinked, but the understatement crossed her face, and her eyes traveled fast to my lips.

"I… well… I…" she mumbled. "I… I think I don't mind."

I smiled nervously before I rested my hand on her cheek. Then, I joined my lips with hers softly, feeling like the most stupid of the teenagers on Valentine's day. I sighed against her mouth and smiled happily.

Yes, I was sure there were chances with her, with my Bella, like in all of those dreams I had about her.

A lot of chances.

…

**Hello there! Dani has been having some problems with her files and this translation in particular so here I am, Cindy, to finally upload a new chapter, the last one, for her. **

**Thanks from both of us to all of those who sent their reviews and waited patiently! Also we have to thank a lot to the-vampire-act for her fast and great work as a beta reader, really!**

**We'll work in some other translations of oneshots, mini-fics and stuff. **

**Thanks for reading&reviewing. **

**Cheers! **


End file.
